Youmas and FBI Agents
by Usa
Summary: Mulder and Scully take a vacation in Japan and Mulder learns about heroes in short skirts.


Title: Youmas and FBI Agents  
Author: Usa  
E-mail Addy: Usako0@aol.com  
Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and some others. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and 20th Century Fox Television.   
  
***  
Youmas and FBI Agents  
***  
  
Tokyo International Airport  
May 28  
  
"So, Scully, what kind of places are good to visit in Japan?"   
  
Scully picked up her luggage and looked at her partner. "Well, it's been awhile since I've been here, but the temples are nice to visit. I've always liked walking down Tenth Street, it's so beautiful."  
  
Mulder nodded. "And it's beautiful not to be on a case right now!" Scully was surprised that Mulder had said that. The FBI usually had a hard time getting him to take a vacation.  
  
`````````````````````````  
Hikawa Shrine  
June 2  
  
"Where is that Usagi?" Hino Rei asked angrily. "She's late again!"  
  
"You know Usagi-chan, she likes to be fashionably late," her friend Aino Minako replied.  
  
Rei sighed and muttered, "But she's two hours late today!"  
  
`````````````````````````  
Tenth Street  
  
Usagi ran down the street. "Oh, I'm so late! Rei-chan's going to blow a gasket! I shouldn't have stopped to-- oof!" Usagi fell to the ground. "Gomen!" she said looking up. Usagi blushed as the man helped her up. He was so kakkoi.  
  
"Daijobu?" the woman with him asked.  
  
"Hai, arigatou," Usagi replied.  
  
"Could you help us out, I haven't been to Japan in a long time and we were looking for Hikawa Shrine."  
  
Usagi smiled. "That's where I'm headed right now! Why don't you come with me?" The woman smiled back and nodded a thank you.  
  
Usagi chatted animatedly with Scully. She was surprised someone from America spoke Japanese so well. She told Scully this. "Well, my father was stationed here for a while," Scully replied.  
  
She turned to look at Mulder when he asked. "What do you like best about living here?"  
  
"Mulder, since when do you speak Japanese?"  
  
He smiled. "Ever since that train car, Scully."  
  
Usagi thought about that question. "I think the best thing about living here are my friends and family." Mulder nodded smiling, but felt sad. Ever since he learned that his sister, Samantha was dead and his mother killed herself, he just wanted to quit the FBI and move far away.  
  
`````````````````````````  
Hikawa Shrine  
  
"Wait here, a minute, I'll be right back," Usagi called over her shoulder. She headed to Rei's room. "Minna!"  
  
"Look who finally decided to show up!" Rei said.  
  
Minako could tell something was up. "Usagi-chan, you met a kakkoi boy, ne?"  
  
Usagi blushed. "Well, he's not a boy but he was at one time!"  
  
Kino Makoto peered out the door. "Holy cow, minna! Look!"  
  
Rei clapped her hands. "Come on, get it together! Usagi, introduce me. The rest of you, go somewhere and look busy!"  
  
"Hai!" The girls ran off as Usagi led Rei to the FBI agents.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
Mulder turned when Usagi called his name. With her was a beautiful young girl with long flowing black hair. "Hino Rei, this is Mulder-san and Scully-san."  
  
Rei bowed. "Konichiwa. Welcome to Hikawa Shrine. Please, call me Rei." Mulder and Scully nodded. Rei seemed so different from Usagi but they could tell they were the best of friends.  
  
After the tour, Rei led Mulder and Scully to a small gift shop. There, her friends had been "busying" themselves. "Mulder-san, Scully-san, these girls are friends of Usagi and myself." She introduced each one. Minako had long blond hair and Scully could tell that by the way she looked at Mulder that she had the most crushes of them all. Next was Makoto. She was a firey young girl with brown hair done up in a ponytail. Lastly was Mizuno Ami, she had blue hair and was the most intelligent of the girls.  
  
Minako sold Mulder two good luck charms and Scully rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, Rei-san. Where's the restroom?"  
  
Before she could answer, Usagi jumped up. "I'll show you!"   
  
Rei gave her a look then turned back to watch Minako flirting with Mulder. "Really," he was saying, "You should be in movies." Minako blushed and anime sweatdrops appeared above their heads. Mulder smiled but was really confused by that.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
"Here it is!" Usagi announced.  
  
"Arigatou," Scully replied entering the restroom. Usagi waited patiently, that is, until she heard a loud scream coming from the restroom!  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
Scully had just finished washing her hands when something appeared out of nowhere. She couldn't tell if it was human or not, but she didn't care. Whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. A hose shot from its hands and wrapped around her, draining her energy.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
Mulder's head shot up when he heard Scully scream. He ran to her. "Minna!" Ami looked at her wrist communicator.   
  
"Usagi-chan, what is it?"  
  
"Youma, attacking Scully-san, hurry!"  
  
"Lets go," Makoto said.  
  
"Hai!  
  
"Mercury Star Power..."  
  
"Mars Star Power..."  
  
"Jupiter Star Power..."  
  
"Venus Star Power..."  
  
"...Make Up!"  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
Usagi took out her locket and quickly transformed into Sailor Moon. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
"Scully! Scully, are you all right?" Mulder asked kneeling next to her. He looked for any signs of injury, but found none. "Scully, can you hear me?"  
  
"Mul...der... I feel... so... so weak. It's like... my ener...gy is being drained..."  
  
"Ha ha ha! That's right!" Mulder looked up at the youma. He noticed that it was oddly dressed. It had red skin and its body had a bunch of hoses wrapped around it. He didn't know what to do or say. Somehow, "Federal Agent, you're under arrest," sounded stupid. Before he could blink, it wrapped a hose around him. Then something, it looked like a discus, snapped the hose in two. He looked up to see a teenaged girl with long blond pigtails.   
  
The youma roared as the girl shouted, "How dare you attack these nice people from America, youma! I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
*What the hell?* Mulder thought.  
  
"And I am Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"And don't forget, Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"WE'LL PUNISH YOU TOO!"  
  
"Burning Mandala!" Mars shouted attacking the youma. It growled in anger more than pain and blasted Mars.  
  
"Let me at him!" Jupiter yelled. "Supreme Thunder!" Lightening bolts shot from Jupiter's tiara and hit the youma. He was definately fazed. "Sailor Moon, now!"  
  
"Hai!" Sailor Moon gathered her energy for her attack, then shouted, "Moon Princess Halation!" The youma screamed as it disintegrated. The girls were busy congratulating each other when Mulder tapped Sailor Moon on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh, what the hell just happened?" he asked.  
  
"That youma stole some of your friend's energy, but don't worry, she'll be as good as knew," Sailor Moon told him. "Hino-san will be glad to let her rest here for a while, I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Arigatou," Mulder replied then turned to look at Scully. There's no way she's going to believe what happened. "Hey, I just thought of--" Mulder stopped short, the girls were gone!  
  
"Mulder-san! Scully-san! Daijobu?" Usagi asked running into the restroom. "I heard screaming but before I could come in, Sailor Moon, arrived and told me to wait outside."  
  
"I'm fine Usagi-san, but Scully's not."  
  
"Bring her inside, I'm sure Rei-chan will give her a place to rest."  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
Scully woke up an hour later, her energy replenished. "What happened?" she asked Mulder.  
  
"Nothing, I couldn't handle, Scully. You'll be fine in no time." Scully nodded then said she was ready to go home.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
Tokyo International Airport  
June 3  
  
Mulder looked at the five girls. He found out that they were the ones with the super powers who had saved him and Scully from the hose creature. "Arigatou," he told them.  
  
"For what?" Ami asked him.   
  
"Oh, you know, the tour, fire, lightening, and halation..." Mulder replied following Scully onto the plane. Maybe staying in America wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
The girls stared at each other wide-eyed. "He figured it out?" Minako asked.   
  
"I think I know how!" Makoto said. They all turned to her. "I overheard them say they were FBI agents."  
  
"Honto? Really?" Rei asked. Makoto nodded.   
  
Usagi tried to figure out what that meant. "What's an FBI agent?"  
  
They groaned and fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
  



End file.
